Within The Demon
by ssj-vash
Summary: How long has it been since I forfeited my humanity' Follow Legato's quest of rediscovery in a world within which pain and causation of which was all he existed for. Can rediscovering his humanity and emotions change the course of the future? PossibilityOf


The bar was quite with few customers. The way he prefered it. No infuriating HUMAN banter. He sat quietly, delicately cutting a small portion of cake with a fork. He slowly raised the piece towards his mouth taking the faintest of nibbles. He chewed thoughtfully, carefully savoring and tasting. He continued to eat in silence._ So delicious it's almost intoxicating. ''It's strange how something so simple causes so much pleasure.'' _He smiled softly to himself finishing the last of it.

The waitress who had been watching him almost mesmerized smiled as he looked up at her. His gaze never faltered as he watched her steadily. ''_How long has it been since I forfeited my humanity?'' _ He continued to stare at her emotionlessly but carefully. The waitress began to blush realizing that she had been staring. She quickly regained her composure and began to play with her hair. ''Will there be anything else sir?'' Legato smirked slightly and shook his head ''No thank you. I'm done. ''_I wonder what it would have been like had I never met HIM?'' _He looked at her regretfully. The waitress looked down and giggled shyly.

Legato realized that he had allowed slight emotion to show and immediately hardened his gaze. ''_Sentiment is for the weak. My existence has already been determined.'' _He stood up slowly and dropped $10 on the table and turned to leave. He began to slowly trudge towards the exit. The waitress watched him leaving, regret in her eyes. ''Excuse me...'' Legato stopped and turned slowly, surprised but remaining emotionless. ''Yes?'' The waitress blushed deep crimson and looked to the floor. Legato watched her with mild amusement smiling lightly. ''Yes? What is it?''

She looked up slowly her face still flushed. ''I...I was just wondering if you'd care to join me for a drink after my shift's done.'' She smiled shyly her eyes downcast once again.

Legato was taken back by this unexpected invitation. He stood motionless for what seemed like an eternityweighing up this sudden request. _''I have no time for this but I may as well allow myself to be amused._ The waitress looked at him again her jet-black hair hanging nearly to her waist, her eyes dark, large and seemingly afraid. He took her in for the first time and felt a flicker of interest. Smiling slightly he nodded his head. '' I would like that.''

She blushed again relief plastering her face. '' Well...I...could you meet me outside in about an hour?'' Legato slowly brushed a piece of his deep blue hair out of his glowing sable eyes. ''That will be fine.'' He slowly looked her up and down again before exiting.''

He stood outside the bar for a minute looking to the almost impossibly blue sky. ''_Was that necessary?'' _ He began to stride to a nearby bench and seated himself almost daintily. His mind wondered towards his prey. ''_Yes Vash. I can feel your intoxicating presence. So close...'' _His left arm began to shiver uncontrollably. He looked down at it appraising it carefully. _'' You are indeed a part of me. I will bask in your pain!''_ His entire body began to tremble in anticipation. He stood up slowly and dusted himself off. He began to walk, preparing to leave the city before suddenly stopping. ''_Ah yes! My amusement...''_

He considered the whole situation again wondering whether it was worth his time. There was something about the girl that he found painfully intriguing. Truthfully she made him slightly uncomfortable. This fact alone told him to forget it and yet he found himself walking back to the bar. _''This is most tedious''_ He walked with his eyes to the floor. He arrived at his destination and looked up. The girl had just emerged from the bar. She turned slowly turned around suddenly noticing him. Their gazes met. Legato once again felt a twinge of regret. The girl noticed the momentary look of pain on his face and watched him with uncertainty.

Legato immediately regained his composure and managed to produce a light smile. The girl was instantly encouraged and smiled back. ''I'm glad you came. I didn't think you would.''

He surveyed her with a slight smirk. ''And why is it that you thought that?'' The girl felt that she might soon blush once again. ''_She may indeed amuse me.''_

''It's just that…. I'm used to disappointment, that's all, but never mind all that. Thank you for coming.''

He nodded still smiling faintly. ''Where is it that you would like us to go?''

She smiled, still captivated by the man's beauty. Something about him enchanted her making her feel spellbound and deathly afraid at the same time. She was still unsure herself what she was doing as she would never have normally acted so carelessly on her impulses.

''It's a small little out of the way restaurant called the….''

''Setting suns.'' Legato finished for her.

Her eyes opened wide in surprise as she looked at him questioningly. Legato mentally cursed his inanity. He had unknowingly allowed himself to delve into her mind. Something he would never allow himself to do.

He fought back the temptation to turn around and walk away but some unknown force held him at bay. He fought hard to keep his face impassive. ''Don't look so stunned. It was only a guess.''

The girl forced herself to smile, her feeling of uncertainty strongly returning. Something about this man sent shivers down her spine and yet she felt she had come this far. To turn back now would be an unimaginable waste. She laughed. ''Good guess. I suppose we should get going then?''

He nodded in appraisal. They walked side by side in an awkward silence. Her strong ambiguity returned. She fought it back not wanting to leave until she found it absolutely necessary to. ''I'm sorry but could you please tell me your name?''

''_What am I doing? I've let this come down to formalities.'' _ He ignored his oppressive thoughts sighing softly. ''Legato….Legato Bluesummers'' He watched her out of the corner of his eye. Her enchantment was enhanced.

''That's a beautiful name.'' Legato turned his head and examined her carefully. His open scrutiny caused her to blush yet again. He smiled at this feeling somewhat perplexed. ''Thank you.''

She smiled brightly and ran a nervous hand through her hair. ''You're welcome Legato.''

A shock ran through his body as she spoke his name for the first time. She was the first to use it without scorn or malice. He liked the feeling. It was different.

''Would you like to tell me your name?'' She smiled again. ''Yes, I'm sorry. It's Rachel.''

''Rachel.'' He repeated. '' The name suits you.'' She laughed. ''Oh? Why's That?''

''It just seems fitting.'' She laughed again. It caused him to smile. He liked the sound. ''_She is able to laugh in a world such as this?'' _

They arrived at their destination and walked in. Finding a table for two they sat down. Once again they were shrouded by an awkward silence. A waiter appeared to both their reprieve. ''Good evening. What would you like to order?'' He looked to Rachel.

''I'll just have a beer thanks.'' Legato raised an eyebrow. ''Very good miss.'' The waiter said with a smile. ''And for you sir?'' Legato looked at him with a cold stare which made the waiter uneasy. ''I'll have the same.'' He was surprised at his own words. He never drank alcohol. He found that it made one weak and human. The waiter nodded and was relieved to walk away.

Rachel had noticed the waiter's uneasiness, her own slightly returning. For the first time in a long time Legato felt uncomfortable.

Rachel sensed it. She gained some comfort out of it. The waiter reluctantly returned with the beers, deposited them and instantly left. Legato took his and downed it to the last drop. It tasted rather pleasant. Rachel surveyed him slightly amused. '' Easy sailor. You don't want to overdo it now.'' He looked down sheepishly.

She was quickly consoled by his obvious nervousness. She smiled and daintily took a sip of her beer. Legato ignored her comment and looked up. He was slightly annoyed. ''That wasn't necessary. I don't even know what I'm doing here.'' The hurt showed on her face and it strangely touched him. _''Enough of this!''_ He began to rise but was stopped by Rachel's hang suddenly grabbing his arm. Her touch burned like fire and it instantly stilled him.

''Please, don't go. I'm sorry.'' The unexpected gesture caused him to grudgingly retake his seat. Both could not meet the others eyes and silence ensued. The alcohol was slowly taking effect on the intolerant Legato. ''Tell me about yourself Rachel.'' She was openly relieved that the mood had calmed. She felt it was extremely important to get to know this man. ''Well I was born and raised here in LR Town….'' She continued to reveal to him all she felt comfortable about telling him which was strange to her as she was an extremely private person. Legato listened smiling and acknowledging her words, the alcohol at full effect. He found that he enjoyed her company.

''Well enough about my boring life. Tell me about yourself.'' The smile slowly faded from his face. Rachel sensed the change in his mood. ''I'm in town on business I guess you can say.''

''What type?'' She encouraged him with a smile. He eyed the door wishing he could escape. ''Id prefer not to say.''

Rachel accepted his answer determined not to anger him again. ''Well where are you staying?''

''Nowhere in particular.'' _It's ironic. I came here for amusement and yet I seem to be the one doing the amusing._

''Oh! Well. I know it might sound forward but…'' He looked up in interest. ''Yes?''

She blushed. ''Well, I wouldn't mind if you stayed with me. That is if you want to.'' He stared at her blankly actually considering her invitation. _This is indeed an unexpected turn of events. Maybe some amusement can still come of this. _''Ok Rachel. That would greatly please me….''

**AN:**

**Well it's my first Trigun fic. Hopefully I've struck a note and gained some interest. I have many idea for this fic and can guarantee it will keep getting better. Well I leave it's fate in all your most capable hands. Please let me know all you thoughts(Flames welcome. Compliments always welcome J. Thank You… **


End file.
